1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental floss dispensers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of dental floss dispensers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,162,688, 4,327,755, 4,881,560, 5,722,439, 5,787,907 and 6,047,712, as well as U.S. Design Pat. No. D309,959. It is useful if the dispenser is in a compact form so it is easier and more convenient to carry around. For example, the dental floss dispensers of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,327,755, 4,881,560, 5,722,439 and 5,787,907, as well as U.S. Design Pat. No. D309,959 are in a compact form so they can be easily carried in a pocket and wallet. However, the dental floss dispensers of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,162,688 and 6,047,712 are not in a compact form that allows them to be conveniently carried in a pocket and wallet.
Some of these dental floss dispensers mentioned above have a surface which can be used to print indicia, such as business and contact information. Hence, the dental floss dispenser can be used for advertising. However, once the dental floss dispenser is given away, it must be replaced by another one, which is expensive.